dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Roy Bernald (Cataclysmic Gerosha)
The following is about Roy Bernald, sometimes called a Gray Champion. For the original Hawthorne story and character, see ''The Gray Champion. For Roy's immediate predecessor, see Gray Champion (John Domeck). For all other uses, see the disambiguation page.'' }} Roland Amadeus Bernald, sometimes referred to as the Gray Champion, Gray Rancher, or as Gray Champion Next is... Powers, weaknesses, and accessories Powers * Accelerated healing: Similar to John's. * Levitation: Less pronounced than John's, Roy uses his very limited capacity for this to gain an edge in combat. * Focused circuitry travel: Similar to John's, though he relies less on traveling through wires. He more often utilizes the ability to seize control over vehicles, "possessing" them to take control of them. When patrolling the recovered territories, he switches from a WWI "Doughboy" look to a cowboy look. He acquires a horse named Fellertooth to assist him, and is able to use his abilities to enhance Fellertooth. * Radiokinetic surfing: Similar to John's. * Lightning bolt projection: If near a large enough source of electrical power, he can channel that power through whatever weapons he is wielding to generate lightning bolts. After moving to the western front, Roy utilizes this ability to electrically charge his whips and lassos. * Invisibility: He can become invisible at will, or make select parts of himself invisible or intangible at will, similarly to John. * Intangibility: Similar to John's. * Improved temperature tolerance: Similar to John's. Weaknesses * MPF generators Equipment * Modified "Doughboy" WWI outfit: asdf * "Gray Rancher" oufit: asdf * M1 Garand: asdf * Whips and lassos: asdf * Fellertooth: asdf Character bio WWI asdf ''Swappernetters'' Season 1 sent from the front lines of WWI to the year 2028. Shepherded in the role by John Domeck until he can one day serve as John's replacement. ---- As the Icy Finger continues to take its mission global, its localized Chrome Kite puppet faction seizes control of Arkansas away from the rest of Toklisana, creating the Commune of Arkonia. This fascist-style dictatorship quickly sets to work destroying churches and outlawing challenges to government monopoly on education - rendering homeschoolers outlaws. Studying under John, Roy seeks to become a Gray Champion as well. The two of them initially set to work to assist the oppressed in Arkansas under Chrome Kite rule. However, Clamdor ensures that the MPF generator infrastructure across the state poses a significant threat to any Marlquaanites attempting to overthrow the Chrome Kite's rule. The Icy Finger and Screwworms persist in finding ways to keep the two Gray Champions busy, forcing Tabitha Pang and her new friends to find other ways to undermine the regime with minimal outside help. The Order of the Oraphim finds itself scattered, with Hea sent to prison and Marge retiring from superhero work permanently. Unable to add Tabby back to their fold right away, the Order instead merges with the Navyrope Society to survive. They need certain plans in order to convince SCALLOP and the remaining Toklisanan Congress to allow the Sodality of Gerosha to reconvene and undermine the Chrome Kite's infrastructure. This would lead to a successful invasion of Arkonia, and the downfall of the Icy Finger's puppets. However, Tabitha and her friends have to find a way to do this without John or Roy's help. John and Roy instead focus on the outlying territories, to ensure they don't fall under Icy Finger control. At some point, John and Roy are required to split up to defend different fronts. John joins Extirpon in a European campaign to protect the UK from Icy Finger takeover attempts. Meanwhile, Roy is sent to defend Wyoming. He does briefly team up with Tobias Reno for a mission, when the Twirlflame Trio are required to split up for a mission. Season 2 Roy returns to Arkonia to aid the Twirlflames briefly, but at great personal risk, when Bliskemhek becomes a threat to all life in the state. However, he is ultimately unable to help the Trio topple this monster. The need to defend several children from a government crackdown on Swappernetters leads to the Trio instead getting some unexpected help from Extirwraith. Roy finds the Twirlflames again later when they recover the infrastructure plans needed to undermine the Chrome Kite. He supports Tabby's decision to go into hiding at SCALLOP Women's Containment Center. He vows her efforts to recover the blueprints will not be in vain, and uses the Twirlflames' being taken into protective custody by SCALLOP as a platform to lobby for sanctions to be lifted against the Sodality of Gerosha. After a few months of planning, deliberation, and negotiations; government officials give SCALLOP approval to reconvene the Sodality to launch an offensive to retake Arkansas. Roy is among those present for the invasion. After the counter-revolution proves successful, he returns to defending the western front. John blesses Roy's decision, informing him that the east and west each need a Gray Champion to call their own. John promises to focus on Texas, Oklahoma, Louisiana, and any other territories to the east that Toklisana is able to purge of Ameristani control. Roy will get to oversee everything else. The Sodality of Florence will get John's help in Europe if necessary; yet they will attempt as often as possible to handle their affairs without him. Eric will assist John most often, and Roy if there is ever a need to visit the Philippines on Pam's account. Roy will get to assist China, and most of Asia and the Indian Ocean. Anda promises to assist Roy in that territory. Percolation Warriors Saga asdf ''Centipede + 49'' asdf ''Ciem Tomorrow'' asdf Personality Having most of the same convictions as John deep down, Roy is also a bit more lighthearted. He reflects an understanding of the world consistent with someone from the early 20th century. His less-dour outlook on life makes him more effective at offering encouragement to others. Development asdf Inspiration asdf Appearance asdf Gallery asdf See also asdf External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48950532 The Gray Champion: Modern Legends gallery] at DeviantArt * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48943144 Sodality 2D concept art collection] at DeviantArt ** Red-Cyan 3D concept art collection ** Green-Magenta 3D concept art collection * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48977975 Battle for Metheel art gallery] at DeviantArt Category: Dozerfleet superheroes Category: Centipede + 49 characters Category: Swappernetters characters Category: Ciem Tomorrow characters Category: Marlquaanites Category: Order of the Oraphim Category:Characters